Wonderland
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Sixteenth book. At Vivian's house warming party thrown by Hotaru, Anna notices a little purple rabbit in the doorway to the hall. Curious, she gets up and follows it a strange room where a book is writing itself. When she accidentally touches the text, she is sucked into a world of lustful vices in the fashion of Alice in Wonderland. Yuri, Fem!characters, and Tsuzuki OC.
1. Purple Rabbit

Wonderland

_Chapter One: Purple Rabbit:_

Tsuzuki rang the doorbell at Wisteria House. It felt good to have those he loved back with him. Hisoka was out of rehab and Anna had control of her body: both stood by his side today. Hotaru opened the door and greeted the trio with a smile.

"Welcome," she said. "So nice to see you." The loli demon led the trio inside. Everyone sat waiting in the living room. They looked up when Tsuzuki, Anna, and Hisoka entered. Hotaru clapped her hands together.

"Alright," she said. "Now we can begin!" Today, Hotaru was holding a welcoming party in Vivian's honor. Last month had been hectic for Meifu.

"We all need a little break," Hotaru told Mike in the kitchen; he didn't exactly look convinced.

"You sure about this?" the man asked. Hotaru reached toward the counter for more cups.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You sure this isn't a distraction from your little problem?" he asked. The loli demon's fingers trembled at the cabinet door.

"No!" she yelped. "Why would you think that?" The loli demon gave off nervous laughter. Mike shook his head.

"Still need to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, no," she was quick to reply. "I just want a nice party today." Mike put up his hand.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I get it. Have your little party today."

"Thank you," Hotaru said. She went back to setting up the party.

Mike kept his eyes on Hotaru for the party. He needed a better way to help his roommate. Right now, that would have to wait however. Hotaru walked over to Vivian.

"Everyone," she spoke up with her hands on the wolf demon's shoulders. "Say hello to Vivian Craig. She will be staying with us for her freshman year. So, this party is in her honor." Vivian glanced up at her.

"What do I say in this situation?" she whispered. The loli demon leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Vivian turned back to the crowd in the living room.

"Please take care of me," she said with a bow. Mike found himself unable to keep from smiling.

_It's strange_, he thought. _Why does she look so cute trying to be proper like that?_ He quickly shook his head. _She's not Stella! Let it go already._ Meanwhile, Hotaru had her eyes on him.

_Oh Mikey_, she thought. _Vivian may not be Stella, but that doesn't stop you from falling for her._ The loli demon repressed a giggle as she served Tatsumi green tea. Anna glanced around the living room. Tsuzuki held her hand.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Anna whispered back with a nod. The shinigami wanted to get her out of the apartment after the whole kitsune take-over disaster. For the most part, Anna went back to her normal self. However, Tsuzuki and the other couldn't be too certain just yet. So far, Watari's charm proved itself effective.

Anna happened to turn her head toward the hallway when a peculiar sight caught her eye: a small purple rabbit sat in the doorway. She gave it a puzzled look as the little creature scratched its right ear.

_What the heck?_ Anna thought. The purple bunny noticed her and ran off. Curious, the woman felt the need to follow. Anna nudged Tsuzuki on the arm.

"Asato-kun," she whispered. Her husband glanced over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she lied.

"Do you know where it is?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Excuse me." The woman bowed her head and let go of the shinigami's hand. He watched as she disappeared down the hall.

Anna looked around for that purple rabbit. _What was that rabbit doing here?_ She spotted it further down the hall. Its little beady amber eyes fixated on her. Anna slowly approached the creature.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "What are you? Are you even real or am I imagining you?" The bunny tilted its head at her. It hopped away as she got closer.

"Come back here," Anna whispered aloud. The woman gave chase to the purple creature down the hall. However, Anna paused as it ran into an open back room. She peeked around inside. A baffled look came over her face when she noticed the unfamiliar set-up before her.

_Since when have they had this study?_ Anna wandered inside as she looked around. Bookcases covered three of the four walls inside. The only source of light came from a small window off to the left above a desk and chair. Anna walked over to the desk to see a book writing itself out on the pages.

"What is this?" she asked. The woman watched as more words appeared on the page. When the latest one finished, the page would flip over and start again. Anna tried to make out what was being written.

_How is it doing all of that?_ Her hand inched forward to touch the text. She felt something brush up her leg as it darted under the desk. The woman didn't even have time to scream before her fingers touched the words on the page. In one flash of pink light, she was gone in the silence.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

_Chapter Two: Stranger in a Strange Land:_

When Anna opened her eyes and looked around, a wave of confusion hit her. "What the…?" she asked aloud. The flashing pink neon lights blinded her eyes. She turned away and noticed by sound that traffic was coming toward her. Anna turned when she heard a horn honking. She looked and saw a taxi parked in front of her.

"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Are you trying to hitch a ride?" Confused, the woman shook her head. The driver sneered at her.

"Then get out of my way!" she yelled. "Move it!" Anna nodded as she wandered off to the side of the road.

"Weirdo," she muttered as the driver snorted and drove off. Anna watched as the taxi disappeared down the bright pink road.

_What is this place?_ The woman looked up at the sky. _That's strange_, she thought. _When did it get so dark?_ Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"It's only 12:10?" Anna looked up at the sky again. "Only noon," the woman muttered. Anna looked at her phone again.

"No reception either," she grumbled. "Damn it." Anna bit her lower lip as she pondered what to do. She looked up and down the road. That probably was the last taxi of the night, too.

"Now what?" she asked. The woman decided to look for a town or any passing cars for help. Without much else to do, the woman began her walk. So many questions circled her head. What happened to her back there? Where was she now? Where did the time go?

Something in the distance caught Anna's eye. She squinted for a better look.

"Welcome to… Wonderland?" Anna blinked at the bright pink sign. "What the…?"

"Okay…" Somehow, the bright sign drew her closer. The woman didn't really do much thinking as her feet began to move. Before she knew it, Anna found herself standing before big purple gates. She felt so small just by looking at them.

"Whoa!"

The sign shined profusely close up.

"Good evening!" a voice greeted her. Anna jumped at sound and looked around, then down at her feet. A tiny lady smiled and waved at her. Anna stared with big eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. The tiny lady giggled with her round fat cheeks.

"I am the Doorway Girl," she answered. Anna slowly built up an idea of what was going on in her head.

"Okay," she said. "So what is this Wonderland Place?"

"Delighted you asked!" the Doorway Girl chirped. "It's paradise!"

"What?" Anna asked. The tiny lady giggled at her confused guest's blinking.

"Anyway," the Doorway Girl said, clapping her hands together. "Any more questions?" It took Anna a second to regain herself.

"Yeah," she said. "Uh… how do I get home?"

"Home?" the tiny lady questioned.

"Yeah," Anna replied. The Doorway Girl perked up as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh," she chirped. "You want to go back to where you came from?"

"Yes," Anna answered.

"No problem," the Doorway Girl said. "You have to enter the city through me." Anna tilted her head.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Well, you see, you have to be my height," the Doorway Girl said as she looked up at the "average" height Anna displayed before her. Anna quickly saw where this was heading.

"Okay," she said. "Where is the potion that I need to drink or whatever?"

"Oh, so you're familiar with our customs?" the Doorway Girl said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You can say that," Anna replied.

"It's in the jug to your left," the Doorway Girl answered. Anna looked over in the light pink grass. She spotted a pearl white jug on a silver tray. A small card hung around its neck.

"Drink me," Anna read. She shrugged her shoulders. "Heh, kind of expected that one." She picked up the jug and took a drink. Instantly, she began to shrink down to the Doorway Girl's small size.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "It really works." The woman turned her attention back to the Doorway Girl. She looked rather cute now that Anna had a better look at her. The Doorway Girl wore a bright yellow low-cut dress with a white button-up blouse and matching stockings. Her bright orange locks spilled around her shoulders. However, that wasn't the biggest thing to flag Anna's attention.

"Wakaba-chan?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" The Doorway Girl gave her a blank stare.

"Wa-ka-ba?" she asked. "Who is that?" Anna shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. "How do I get in?"

"I'm locked," the Doorway Girl chirped.

"Oh," Anna said as her face dropped. "So, where's the key?" The other girl's heavy chest bounced as she pointed above them. The woman looked up and found the silver key hooked onto the wall. A slightly frustrated look came over her face.

"You serious?" she complained.

"That's right!" the Wakaba look-alike said in chipper voice. Anna frowned in disappointment at her predicament.

"But… I'm too little," she said. However, the woman paused as she remembered how this part of the story went. "Wait a minute," she said. Anna raced over to the tray and found a pile of sugar cookies next to it.

"Eat me," she read on the card in from of them, "Just like in the story." So far, everything was turning out like she predicted. She dragged a sugar cookie towards her using her weight and took a bite. Like a wild weed, Anna grew big enough to grab the key. The Door Girl clapped her hands.

"Well done," she said. "You got it." Anna took the key from the hook on the wall and picked up the jug from the tray. One drink and she shrank down again.

"Where do I unlock you?" Anna asked as she looked around on the other girl's body. The Doorway Girl giggled as she unbuttoned the white blouse under her yellow dress. The other woman watched in shock with a red face.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing?!" The Wakaba look-alike giggled.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she flaunted her heavy bust. Just above her ample bosom rested a small black keyhole. "Use the key in and I will let you in," the Doorway Girl said. Anna blinked at her.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That, and you have to kiss me," the Doorway Girl said. Anna looked at her with big eyes.

"Wait, what?!" she screamed. The Doorway Girl giggled.

"Come on," she cooed. "Do it. You want to go back to your home, don't you?"

"Well… yeah, but…" Anna said with her head darting around as if to look for help, though in vain.

"Go on," the Doorway Girl pushed. "Kiss me." The other woman looked rather reluctant about this set-up.

"And there isn't any other way?" she asked in a whisper. Wakaba's double shook her head.

"Nope," she said. This lady seemed adamant about getting her kiss tonight. Anna dropped her shoulders; not much she could do at the moment. Tsuzuki was probably wondering where she was right now.

"Fine," Anna said at last. The woman slipped the key in the hole above the Doorway Girl's plump breasts. As she turned it, Anna planted a kiss on her lips. The Wakaba look-alike pulled her in closer and slowly untied her lacy white shirt. Her hand then disappeared down the black shirt underneath. Anna yelped as the Doorway Girl slipped her tongue into her mouth. The woman jumped back to her vanishing and the gate opening wide. She raced inside, trembling. Inside, the little purple rabbit sat waiting for her as it stared with its beady amber eyes.


	3. High Night

_Chapter Three: High Night:_

The little bunny tilted its head at her. Anna panted, feeling annoyed.

"You!" she hissed. "Where the hell did we end up? Why are we here anyway?" The rabbit didn't answer. It only hopped away.

"Hey!" Anna screamed. "Come back here!" The woman took off after the little creature. Around her flashed bright pink lights. She glanced up at her surroundings: Anna thought she was in the red light district, an Alice in Wonderland-themed one at that. The woman took slow, stunned steps back.

"This is so creepy," Anna mumbled to herself. The pink overwhelmed her. _I can't take this!_ The woman quickly shook her head. _Stay focused! Find that stupid rabbit and get home!_ Anna took in a breath to clear her head. First, she needed a place to collect her thoughts. The woman looked at her options: bars and restaurants as far as the eye could see between the soaplands and strip clubs. Anna shrugged to herself.

_Might as well eat_, she thought.

"Yoo-hoo!" someone called out behind her. Anna turned to see a woman with long curly blonde hair to her hips holding flyers. She pointed at her nose. The blonde woman nodded with a flirty smile. Anna walked over to her curious.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The blonde-haired woman grinned at her.

"You new in town?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "How did you know?" She looked this blonde woman up and down. She looked like a cat girl in cosplay: the pink and purple kitty suit reminded her of the Playboy style. The purple cat ears and tail completed her look with hot pink fishnet stockings. The cat woman flashed her a huge grin.

"I can smell newbie on you, Honey," she said. The kitty vanished and reappeared behind Anna.

"That fresh scent makes me wet," she said with an excited tremble. Anna gave her a nervous titter.

"Let me guess," she said. "You're called the Cheshire Cat." _But why do you look like Kazue?_ The kitty girl vanished and reappeared in front of her, grinning.

"Pin-Pon!" she said. "Cute and smart, yummy combo!"

"Thanks…" Anna mumbled. The Cheshire gave her a little pout.

"Play with me!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time," Anna said.

"Please?" the kitty asked.

"I can't," the other woman said calmly. The Cheshire vanished and appeared behind Anna again.

"Play with me!" she said aloud. Anna screamed as the kitty grabbed her from behind.

"Let go!" she cried as she struggled to get away. "I don't have time for this! I have to get home, come on now!" The Cheshire licked her on the neck as she grabbed onto Anna's breasts.

"Stop!" her victim yelled. "Help! I'm being assaulted!" The kitty girl dragged her further into the city. Anna wouldn't stop fighting the whole way.

"Where are you taking me?" she cried. The Kazue look-alike grinned at her.

"Kitty's favorite place!" she said aloud.

"I have to get home!" Anna protested. "Let me go!"

"No, no," the Cheshire said. "Kitty's favorite place first, then home." Her captive drew her mouth closed. _I like the other Kazue better_, she thought. After five blocks, they stopped at a bright pink and white bar. The Cheshire cat girl let go with a grin on her face.

"We're here! We're here!" she cheered. Anna looked up at the building in front of them.

"Bittersweet Lala?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Do you like it?" Kazue's double asked.

"Uh…" her hostage replied. The kitty grinned once more.

"Come on!" she said. "Go in! Go in!" The cat girl disappeared and reappeared before Anna, pushing her inside.

"Alright!" her hostage cried. "I'll go, calm down! Calm down!" As they went inside, a pair of violet eyes watched them from across the street. The owner wanted to follow, but knew it wasn't time yet. For now, they could only watch and see how this would unfold.


	4. Bittersweet Lala

_Chapter Four: Bittersweet Lala:_

Anna sat alone at the bar. She tried to wrap her head around her current situation. _I remember being at Wisteria House for Vivian's party_, she thought. _I saw that damn rabbit near the hall and chased after it._ Anna took a sip of her drink. The cold taste made her shudder.

_I chased the rabbit into that room_, she picked up. _There, I found a book writing itself on that desk. After that, I became curious and went over to look at the book. Suddenly, something brushed up against my leg. The sensation startled me and somehow I touched the writing and ended up in this weird place._ Anna took another sip of her drink.

_So somehow, I'm in the story as it__'__s writing itself and the characters so far look just like the people in real life_, she summed up in her head. Anna looked up at the ceiling.

"Now, how do I get out?" she asked. The woman glanced around. More pink everywhere in this bar. The scantily-clad waitresses didn't help either. That was another question here. Anna flagged down one of the kitty girl waitresses.

"Excuse me," she said. A curvy, dark-skinned kitty in a red bikini walked over to her.

"Yes, honey?" she asked. Anna glanced around before leaning in.

"Where are the men in this city?" she whispered. The waitress broke into laughter. Anna gave her a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" she asked. The waitress gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, honey," she said. "There are _no_ men here!" Anna looked really confused now.

"What?" she asked.

"That's right," the waitress answered. "This is an all-woman's heaven!" She winked and turned away. Anna sat there, dumbfounded. Probably should have seen that one coming.

_Okay then…_ Anna lowered her head. Suddenly, the Cheshire cat girl leapt on her with a wild hug.

"Hey," the woman griped. "Get off!" Kazue's double grinned.

"Fun place, huh?" she asked. "Huh? Huh?" Anna groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, pushing her off. The kitty giggled and put up her hand.

"My usual, please!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am," the bar maid said. The Cheshire turned back to Anna with a grin.

"I know how to get you home," she whispered. The other woman glanced over at her.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked. The kitty nodded her head up and down.

"Yep, yep!" the Cheshire cheered. Anna narrowed her eyes at her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" the kitty exclaimed.

"And this isn't a game?" Anna asked. "You really know the way?"

"Yes!" Cheshire said. Her new "pal" finished her drink quickly.

"Okay," she said. "Tell me what you know." The kitty leaned into her ear.

"Find Bunny-tan," she whispered. Anna looked up, bewildered.

"What do you…?" she began to ask. However, the Cheshire was now gone.

"Now where did she go?" She shook her head. At least that could be two things to be grateful for: the cat was gone and she herself had been normal sized since she first entered the city. Neither, however, aided her. Anna sighed and put up her hand.

"Please get me another," she said. The woman pulled out her cell phone. _Still no reception_, she thought with a groan. Could this night get any worse? Anna paused when she felt someone watching her. She turned forward to see the bar tender eyeing her. Anna blinked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked. The tan-skinned bar tender smiled.

"That miss down there offered to buy your drink," she said. Anna looked in the direction she was pointing. Another woman with blonde hair and glasses waved at her. Anna's face dropped.

"Oh," she muttered. She turned back to the bar tender. "And she insists, right?"

"Why yes," the bar tender answered. Anna narrowed her eyes at her.

"And why would I let her?" she asked.

"She says she can help you get home," the other lady whispered. Anna froze at those words.

"You sure?" she whispered back.

"She swears it up and down," the bar tender promised. Anna weighed her options. It sounded pretty sketchy, but she didn't really have much to go on right now. Anna made herself smile.

"Alright," she said. "I'll hear her out." She slid off the bar stool and made her way over to her potential clue.


	5. Madam Hatter

_Chapter Five: Madam Hatter:_

The blonde woman smiled as her target approached her.

"Excuse me," Anna addressed her. Light gleamed across the woman's glasses.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Um…" Anna began. "You wanted to buy me a drink?"

"Take a seat," the other woman commanded with grace in her voice. Anna took a seat as if in a trance.

"Good," the blonde murmured. Her target got a good look at her. This lady's wardrobe screamed Vegas showgirl with the dark blue corset and black miniskirt; the matching fishnets, high-heeled boots, and top hat completed her look. However, her face really startled Anna.

_It's Watari_, she thought. _As a woman… and the Mad Hatter?_

"I know I'm pretty," the blonde said. "But you could just take a photo if you're going to stare at me all night." Anna quickly shook her head as she snapped out of it.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone else."

"Do I?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. The blonde chuckled at her response.

"I get that a lot," she said. "Say, what might your name be?"

"Anna," her target answered. "And you are?" The blond grinned as a gleam flashed over her glasses.

"They call me the Mad Hatter," she said. "Well, Madam Hatter." Anna nervously giggled.

_Figured as much_, she thought. "Listen," she spoke up. "You said you know how I could get home."

"Yes," the Mad Hatter said.

"Well, how?" Anna asked. The blonde put up her hand.

"Hold on," she told her. "What's the rush? The night's still young. We've got plenty of time." Anna didn't like where this was heading. _It feels like a scam_, she thought. The Mad Hatter stuck up her hand.

"Bar tender," she said. "Two drinks, please?" The bar tender nodded and got to work. Anna focused on the Mad Hatter.

"Um," she said, "I want to know something."

"Yes, dear?" she asked. Anna tilted her head at her.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why help me at all?" Anna asked. "I mean, you just met me and all." The Hatter gave her a little smile.

"Oh," she replied, "Let's just say I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"But how do you know I'm a damsel in distress?"

"Word travels fast," Watari's feminine counterpart said.

"Right," Anna muttered. This sounded rather convenient in this case. _Can't be too open around this lady_, she thought. The bar tender came back with their drinks.

On the other side of the bar, violet eyes watched them. The owner had a bad feeling about this situation, too. However, she couldn't interfere. It wasn't time just yet. For now, she could only watch, follow, and guide. Her stomach turned as she eyed Madam Hatter; for she knew what she was capable of.

_Be careful, Anna-chan_, the violet-eyed woman thought.

The mad Hatter looked down and noticed Anna's aquamarine and black pearl ring.

"That's a pretty ring," she said. Anna looked at her own hand.

"Thanks," she said. "My husband gave it me." A glint appeared in the Mad Hatter's eye.

"You're married?"

"Why yes," Anna answered. The Mad Hatter eyed her closely.

"For how long?" she inquired.

"Six months tomorrow."

"A newlywed, huh?" Watari's counterpart asked. "Interesting." Her plot spun into action quicker than she plotted. Anna's stomach grumbled. She let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose you're hungry too, huh?" the Hatter asked. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Morning," Anna answered sheepishly.

"Damn," the other woman said. "Well, come by my place. I have plenty to eat." Anna looked rather uncertain about the idea.

"This late?" she asked. "But I don't really know you." The Hatter put her arm around her target's shoulders and hugged tightly.

"It's fine!" she said. "I have plenty to eat. Besides…" She leaned in close to Anna's ear. "I can help you get home to your husband." Anna bit her lower lip. Despite this possibly being a trap, Anna did need to get home. She lowered her eyes nervously.

"And you really mean this?" she asked.

"Of course," the Hatter insisted.

"You won't do anything weird?"

"I promise," the blonde pressed. "Now, let's go!" She hurried out of the bar before Anna had the chance argue. The bar tender shook her head as they left. She nudged her head toward the pair of violet eyes. The owner leapt to her feet.

_Oh, right!_ _I have to go after her!_ She paid her tab and raced out the door after Anna and Madam Hatter.


	6. Mad Tea Party

_Chapter Six: Mad Tea Party:_

The Hatter took Anna back to her house. Her jaw dropped when she climbed out of the cab: this lady lived in a mansion of marble. The lawn looked neatly trimmed, and just like Meifu, Anna saw cherry blossoms in full bloom. However, they weren't alone along the pathway.

"Are those… candy trees?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"Yep," Madam Hatter replied. "I grow them myself."

"But how?"

"It's… a… secret!" other woman answered whimsically. She winked and stuck out her tongue. "Let's get going," Watari's female counterpart said. "We have so much to talk about." The blonde woman ushered her target inside.

Violet eyes watched from across the street. She bit on her lower lip as the women went inside. _I can't let her take Anna-chan,_ _but I don't know how to her like this._ She hurried across the street to the mansion.

Anna gasped as she looked around inside; she had never seen so much gold before in her life. The floor reminded her of rock candy. In fact, the whole entry way looked like it was made of candy. Anna had to fight back the urge to take a lick. The Hatter chuckled at her guest's child-like wonder.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anna murmured. The Hatter put her arm around her shoulders.

"You should see the dining hall," she whispered. Anna glanced over at her.

"Dining hall?"

"Yes," the Hatter with glee. "Come along! Come along!" She pushed Anna down the hall.

"Whoa!" Anna said. "Slow down! Hey! Hey!" The Hatter giggled in response. They came to pair of large chocolate doors. Madam Hatter pulled out the key from her bosom.  
"You're in for one hell of a feast," she bragged as she unlocked the doors. Anna found herself blown away as the chocolate doors opened wide. Everything seemed to sparkle in the dining hall: white and gold danced across the room. Before them sat a long table spread with baked goods and tea. The Hatter gave Anna smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Her mark nodded in surprise. Madam Hatter patted her on the back.

"I knew you would," she whispered.

"Hatter, you're back!" another woman called out. The pair looked up and saw two other women at the table. They were dressed in a similar fashion to the Hatter; the woman on the left wore green and black with rabbit ears that complimented her dark skin, and the girl on the right wore purple and black with mouse ears that matched her pale skin. Anna pressed her lips together and waved.

_Hi Stella, Hisoka_, she thought. The Hatter stepped forward.

"March Hare, Door Mouse!" she greeted the ladies at the table, "So nice to see you!" Stella/March Hare looked over at Anna.

"Oh and whose little girl is she?" she asked. The Hatter patted Anna on the shoulders.

"This baby doll is the guest of honor," she answered. Anna looked up, confused.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes," the Hatter replied. "Come, take a seat." She ushered Anna to the end of the table, where she sat down, confused and uneasy.

_I don't like this_, she thought. The Hatter took her place at the table and picked up a gold bell to her left.

"Kittens!" she called while ringing it, "Bring out guest the special tea." The kitty maid bowed and went into the kitchen. All three women focused on Anna.

"So," the March Hare said, "Where are you from?"

"Outside," Anna answered. The ladies looked impressed.

"Is it nice?" Hisoka/Door Mouse asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "I was at a friend's party, in fact. Listen, I really need to get back. They're all worried about me now."

"Whoa, there," the Hatter said. "What's the rush? The tea party just started." Anna looked at her with big eyes.

"Tea party?!" she yelped.

"That's right," the Hatter said. "You are the guest of honor."

"But…" Anna tried to argue. The Hatter came around to her, giggling as she closed her arms around her target.

"Mmm," she murmured. "You're all soft." Anna glanced over, nervous.

"Thanks," she said, her voice trembling. "W-What are you doing?" The Hatter cuddled up closer to her mark.

"I love your hair," she whispered. "You smell nice." Her hands slid down to Anna's white cover shirt. She let her fingers slide the white cloth down to Anna's chair.

"Mmm," the Hatter whispered. "I really envy your husband, you know?" Anna gave off a laugh as her eyes darted around, searching for an escape.

"Stop," she begged in panic. "Stop it, please." The Hatter started to unbutton her black shirt further. Anna struggled to get away when she regained her wits.

"Get off of me!" she barked. Someone suddenly cleared their throat. All four women looked up to see the kitty girl maid standing in the doorway with a tray in her hands.

"Uh-hm, the tea's ready," she said.

"Great," the Hatter said as she let go of her mark. She took a seat at her place at the table. She smiled at Anna's flushed face.

"Aw, honey," she cooed, "What's the matter? It's only a bit of harmless fun." The maid poured the ladies their tea. Anna scanned the room, still hoping for a quick escape.

"Could I please use your restroom?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. The three ladies eyed her like hungry animals.

"What's the matter?" the March Hare asked. "Stay a while."

"Yes," the Hatter said. "Try the cake, have some tea." Anna glanced around at her captors. Maybe the tea could help her escape somehow. Anna tried to play off her nerves as she gave them a fake laugh.

"Of course," she said quickly. "Of course!" Anna picked up her cup.

_Please shrink me so I can run away_, she pleaded in her head. The hostage hoped to run out the front door as she took a sip. Instead, it all became fuzzy before she sank into a sea of blackness.


	7. Narrow Escape

_Chapter Seven: Narrow Escape:_

Her violet eyes peeked into the big window. Her heart went into a panic when she saw Anna, passed out on Madam Hatter's table.

_Oh no, am I too late?_ Her stomach turned as Madam Hatter walked over to her target inside. She picked up Anna by the wrist. The other two women watched with bated breath.

"Did it work?" the Hare asked. The Hatter's plump lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Perfect," she purred. Watari's female counterpart turned to her two companions. "Girls," she said, "This is where the party really begins!" The March Hare and Door Mouse had grins like little girls at Christmastime.

"You mean it?" Stella's look-alike asked.

"Oh yes," the Hatter answered. She picked up Anna and took her to the main bedroom. The Hare and Mouse followed behind with their giggles.

Violet eyes bit her lower lip. _What should I do?_ She looked around panicked. _I can't allow them to see me, but if I don't act now, Anna-chan will be violated._ Violet eyes tried to think in desperation, until she remembered her own powers.

_Of course!_ She closed her eyes and whispered her wish to save her eye of affection. Her body vanished into thin air after thirty seconds. She smiled at the outcome, but knew she had to act fast.

_Right_, she thought. Violet eyes made her teleport into the mansion.  
The ladies entered the Hatter's bedroom. She laid Anna down on the bed. The March Hare giggled, like a naughty schoolgirl.

"They always look so pretty like this," she whispered.

"Yes," the Hatter replied. "Now remember, we can't leave any marks." The Door Mouse nodded. The March Hare stepped forward, took Anna's wrist, and knocked it against the wood of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Hatter hissed. "Did you not hear what I said? Leave no marks!"

"I was only checking if the potion really worked," Stella's look-alike said. "You remember what happened last time, right?" Madam Hatter frowned as she nodded.

"How could I not?" she replied with a bitter tone. "Damn dealer, I think she'll rat us out!" Her mood began to change as she looked down at Anna.

"Never mind," the Hatter said. "We have a nice gift to enjoy tonight." Her friends giggled at their prize.

"Oh yes," the March Hare said.

"Do we get to see her naked?" the Door Mouse asked. The Hatter smiled at such a question.

"Maybe," she said, "But I get the first taste." The other two pouted at her.

"How come?" the Hare asked. The Hatter gave her a sharp look as she grinned.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. Stella's look-alike drew her mouth shut.

"Leave some for me," she muttered.

"Of course," the leader replied. "Leave us now. I will fetch you two when I am done."

"Yes, Madam," the March Hare and Door Mouse replied. The ladies bowed and turned to leave the room. The Door Mouse snuck a peek before the door swung closed. The Hatter turned her attention back to her unconscious prize, her fingertips lightly caressing Anna's right cheek.

"My precious," she whispered in a hungry tone. Madam Hatter unbuttoned Anna's blouse down to her abdomen. She took a sniff at her mark's skin.

"Mmm," she murmured. "You smell good." Her hands slid to Anna's narrow waist. The Hatter feasted her eyes on Anna's shapely hips and legs. Her breathing quickened as her panties grew wet.

"Thank you, Lady Luck!" she muttered out loud. She swallowed back her drool and made herself get back to work. The Hatter's fingers found their way to Anna's cute yellow cotton panties. Her cheeks turned a rosy red at the mere sight of them.

_Whoa! This husband is a lucky bastard! He gets to enjoy this every night?_ The Hatter's heart did wild flips in her chest. She had to shut her eyes and shake her head. _Come on, get it together, damn it!_ She took in a deep breath to collect herself.

"Right," she mumbled under her breath. The Hatter slid down Anna's panties and parted her thighs. She walked over to her private toy box and peeked inside. Tonight called for her favorite special toy.

"Where is it?" the Hatter whispered. "Come on! Come out, come out wherever you are." Her eyes scanned the drawer until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah!" Madam Hatter cheered. "There you are!" A smile resembling a mad woman crossed her face as she pulled out a big pink strap-on. Watari's female double glanced over at Anna, still out cold.

"You'll be begging for more when I'm through with you," she muttered. The Hatter licked her lips before reaching for her favorite lube in the drawer. She counted down from the excitement as she stripped down and strapped up herself. Once she lathered up her toy and her target's lower lips, she began round one of her game.

Once inside, Violet eyes scanned the darkness. She already knew where Anna went. _I need to get to her_, she thought. _Please don't let it be too late._ She drew in a breath and dashed across the living room. _I don't have long_, Violet eyes thought. She used her eyes to find her object of affection. The moans she heard made her stomach churn.

_No, Anna-chan!_ She shook her head. _I can't back down! I will be brave for her! I have to… No, I want to save her!_ A faint pink light grew from her chest and spread through her whole body.

_Give me the strength to save Anna-chan!_ The light shot through the house and raced down the hall. Back in the main bedroom, Madam Hatter paused and looked up.

"What the…?" she asked aloud. Rage pulsed through her body. "No, you little bitch!" she barked. "You will not spoil my fun this time!" She parted her lips to begin a counter spell.

"Mistress!" the Mare Hare and Door Mouse screamed as they ran into the room. The light increased and swallowed everyone whole. By the time it died down, Anna was long gone. Madam Hatter gritted teeth while grabbing the sheets.

"Damn it!" she swore aloud. "Where did she go? I'll get that little bitch for doing that!"  
Outside, Violet eyes carried Anna on her back as she raced into the woods behind the mansion.

"Hold on, Anna-chan," she whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here!" Violet eyes pushed her beloved's unconscious body upwards and pushed herself to keep running. However, halfway into the woods, the strain caught up to her.

_I… can't hold out anymore!_ Violet eyes collapsed to her knees as the exchange in her power drained away more of her life. She dropped Anna on the ground next to her. The savior pressed a hand to her chest, panting. When she got her back, Violet eyes looked over at Anna's unconscious form.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She leaned her ear close to her mouth. Her heart fluttered in relief.

"You're still alive," she whispered. "Thank goodness." Violet eyes leaned over Anna.  
"You really shouldn't be here," she whispered. "I promise I will get you home, but you have to do something for me in return, okay?" Violet eyes whispered her request before planting a small kiss on Anna's lips.

Only for a second did Anna open her eyes. She could've sworn she saw the purple rabbit standing over, looking down, but she wasn't certain as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

However, no good deed goes unpunished in this world. For when Violet eyes unleashed her powers, she attracted hunters to their Wonderland Paradise once again.


	8. Twin Games

_Chapter Eight: Twin Games:_

Hours later, Anna awoke to the scent of jasmine. Her eyes darted around the dim room.

_Where… How… What?_ A sea of eyes looked upon her. Anna sat up with quite a shock. It took about five minutes to realize that she was in a room filled with porcelain dolls. Her hand clutched the sheet at her chest.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"She's up!" a girl's voice exclaimed behind the closed door.

"No, she's not!" another voice argued.

"She is!"

"Is not!"

"She is, look!"

Anna lifted her head when the door flung open. Two girls stood in the doorway eyeing her; their clothes and pigtails matched with the theme of twins. The girl in her short red and gold dragon cheongsam dress turned to her sister.

"Told ya!" she said. She stuck out her tongue. Her sister, in blue and gold, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Anna frowned at both of them.

_Goodie, it's Wonderland's version of Saya and Yuma! Everyone's about covered here!_ Saya in red stepped forward.

"Good," she said, clapping her hands. "You're up."

"Yep, yep," her sister said. Anna blinked at them.

"I guess," she said. "Where are we?" The girls smiled at her.

"Our home! Our home!" they sang.

"Okay…" Anna replied. "Who are you?" The girls giggled aloud.

"We're…" they began.

"Tweedledee!" the girl in red cheered.

"And Tweedledum!" her sister in blue finished.

_As expected_, Anna thought. "What happened to me?" she asked. The twins came on either side of her.

"She brought you here," Saya's doubled answered.

"Yep, yep," Yuma's clone added.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Bunny-tan!" the girls exclaimed. Their guest blinked.

"Bunny-tan?" The little purple rabbit flashed in her mind. "Wait, you don't mean…!"

"She's our friend!" Dee answered.

"Dear friend," Dum added.

"She asked us to help!" they exclaimed.

"But why?" Anna asked. The girls leaned on the bed.

"You were rescued!" they cheered. "You were rescued!" Anna began to piece it together. She shuddered at the conclusion she came up with.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Did that…?" Anna buried her head in her hands. "Oh god!"

"There, there," Yuma's double said. "It wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, Bunny-tan pulled a big no-no to save you," Saya's doubled added. Anna looked back and forth at both girls.

"Big no-no?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Used her powers, she did," Dum answered. "Can't stay here or she'll die."

"She needs you," Dee added. Anna struggled to keep up.

"Why me?" she asked. "What does she need me to do?" The girls leaned in close to her face.

"You have to get her out of this city!" they exclaimed. Anna quickly backed up.

"What?" she asked. Saya's double grinned.

"She'll help you get home if you help her escape." Anna looked at her with big eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yep, yep!" Dum cheered.

"You must go to her!"

"Well," Anna said. "How do I find her?" The girls broke down into laughter. Anna looked at them both.

"What?" she asked. The twins looked up, smirking.

"You can't leave yet!" Saya's double answered.

"Nope, nope!" her twin exclaimed. Anna raised an eyebrow at them.

"May I ask why?"

"We want you to play a game with us!" they exclaimed. Anna's face dropped at their words.

"A game?" she asked.

"Yes!" the twins cheered. Anna swung her legs out of the low bed she was resting in.

"What type of game?"

"Card game!" Dee cheered. "You win, we tell you where to find Bunny-tan!"

"If you lose," Dum spoke. "You have to be our toy!" Anna winced when she heard the terms. It didn't sound worth the risk. The way the twins looked at her body like a juicy piece of meat didn't give her a reassuring feeling at this either. However, _any_ escape sounded good at this point. Anna did her best to put on a brave face.

"What are your terms?" she asked. The twins smiled like Catholic schoolgirls with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Right this way," they said. Anna watched the twins walk out of the guest room. Despite, for now, trusting her hostesses, she climbed off the bed and followed behind. It won't be that bad, right?


	9. Hunt Night

_Chapter Nine: Hunt Night:_

The hunters could smell her just outside the city. Six months, and now they had a break. A teenage hunter turned to his father.

"Is it time?" he asked. His father listened to the sky.

"Yes," he answered. "I can feel traces of her." He turned to his son. "Go alarm the camp."

"Yes, father," the boy said. He dashed towards the tents. He picked up a big soup spoon and beat it against the big pot.

"Get up!" the boy yelled. "We found her! We found her!" Heads poked out from their tents half-asleep.

"Is it true?" an old hunter with glasses asked.

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed. "Everyone, gather 'round for a strategy meeting!" The hunters dragged their tired feet to the campfire. The leader in camo stepped forward.

"Alright, men!" he addressed his team. "We start our attack today!" Whispers ripped through the men at the fire. The old man with glasses raised his hand.

"You sure this time?" he asked. The leader pushed up his own brown framed glasses.

"Yes," he answered.

"So, what do we do now?" a hunter with red hair asked. The leader grabbed his gun.

"We storm the gate at 0300 hours!" he answered. He looked among his fellow hunters.

"Hiroji," he commanded. "You and Takeru here will hack in and let us through." The leader patted his son on the shoulder as he spoke. Takeru winced at how this would play out. _Please don't make me do this again_, he pleaded in his head. His father shot him an icy glance. "Is there a problem?" his gaze asked. Takeru looked down at his feet. A boy with dyed blonde hair in the crowd stood up.

"Yes sir!" he said aloud. The leader looked down at his son. Takeru pressed his lips together.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

"Good!" his father shouted. "Once you are in, search the whole city for other entrances!"  
"Yes!" the boys answered.

"Hiroji," the leader ordered. "Fire off the signal! We will storm the city from all angles."

"Yes, sir!"

The leader handed his son a mini radio. "Use this to report your findings," he said.

"Yes sir," the black-haired boy said with a salute. The leader shifted his focus to the other hunters.

"Meh, brace yourself!" he ordered. "We will catch her this time!" As the men cheered, water sprites watched them from above.

"Oh no, they're at it again!" they sang. "We can't have that! No, no! We must tell Bunny-tan straight away!" The sprites vanished within the early morning darkness to sound the alarm.


	10. Cards and Chase

_Chapter Ten: Cards and Chase:_

Anna sat at the kitchen table.

"Alright," she said. "What are your rules?" Tweedledee and Tweedledum grinned at the opposite end of the table.

"We each get ten cards," Yuma's double answered. She divided up thirty pink cards among the three of them. Anna reached forward to turn hers over.

"No!" the twins yelped. Anna froze and glanced up at them.

"No?" she asked.

"Nope!" they sang.

"Not yet," Dee said. She set down a key in the center of the table. "The object is to grab this key. It's a chase card game." Anna looked rather perplexed.

"Chase… card… game?"

"Yep, yep!" Dum cheered. "We chase you around the house!"

"Wait!" Anna said. "I'm the…" Her jaw dropped and her face went pale.

"Yes!" Saya and Yuma's clones answered. Anna gave off a nervous laugh.

"Uh… I don't think I want to play," she said.

"But you must!"

"Why?"

"You want to go home, don't you?" Dee asked.

"Don't you?" Dum asked.

"Well… yeah…" their guest answered.

"Then play with us!" they sang. "Play! Play! Play!" Anna's fake smile turned into a frown.

"And there's no other way?" she asked.

"Nope!" Dee and Dum cheered. Worry filled Anna's expression. _Oh crap! Saya and Yuma have me trapped!_

"You can use the cards for escape," Dee explained.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Each card has a method of escape, defense, or attack."

"But you can only use them once," Dum commented.

"And the same goes to you too?" Anna questioned.

"Yep, yep!"

"Right," she said. "Anything else?"

"You have three hours to make it back to the table and grab the key," Dee summed up.

"Starting in five," her sister said. Anna looked around confused.

"Wait, what?" she shouted.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" the twins shouted. They grabbed their cards and lunged at Anna.

"Shit!" She grabbed her cards and took off running. "I didn't expect it to happen now!" Anna yelled. The twins laughed behind her.

"Run! Run! Run!" they shouted. Anna looked left and right in desperation. _Shit! Where do I go?_ Anna bit her lower lip. She turned the corner on the left. The twins laughed and sped up. Dee drew out her first card.

"Loop!" she yelled. "Activate!" The card sailed up from her hand and hit the ground. Anna ran back into the hallway. She looked around bewildered.

"What the…?" she yelled. "Why am I?"

"Found you!" Dee shouted. She and her sister ran toward their target.

"Damn it!" Anna shouted. She took off to the left only to end up back in the same place.

"Shit! How the hell?"

"Surprised?" Dee asked. "You're stuck in a loop if you keep going left from here." Anna's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"How?"

"Loop card!" Dee chirped. Anna bit on her lower lip. _So this is how they're playing it, huh?_ She took a step back before turning right.

"Ha!" she shouted. "You can't get me this way!" The twins grinned. Dum drew out her first card.

"Choice, activate!" she commanded. The card hit the ground and dissolved. Anna ran until she froze in her tracks, for before her stood five doors. She examined each one carefully. _Another trick, huh?_ Anna smirked to herself. _Okay, challenged accepted._ She tried to scan for the right one.

_I can't go left_, she thought. Anna's eyes moved to the doors on the right. Her finger pointed to the far right one.

"There!" she shouted. Anna raced over and opened it. However, a giant purple hand reached out for her top.

"Gah!" Anna screamed as she tried to swat the swirling clouds away. The fingers grabbed her white shirt.

"Get off!" she yelled. "Damn it!" Anna finally managed to tear herself away, panting. _I've had enough of this!_ She drew out a random card and flipped it over. Relief flooded her face when she saw a fan on the front. Anna quickly read the title.

"Fan Dance," she commanded. "Go!" The card hit the floor and flashed a hot pink light. A huge red and gold fan floated over to her hand.

"Good enough," Anna said. She grabbed on and swatted away the clouded hand with all of her might. The harder she fanned, the faster the hand disappeared though the door, but not before stealing her white cover shirt.

"Hey!" she yelled as the door slammed shut and vanished. "Come back here with that!" Anna frowned in frustration.

"Well done! Well done!" the twins cheered behind her. Anna whipped around to see Dee and Dum clapping at her.

"You're getting it!" Saya in red cheered.

"You're getting it!" Yuma in blue echoed. Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Can we cut the crap now?" she asked.

"No!" the twins yelled. "Two hours and thirty minutes! Two hours and thirty minutes!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, yep!"

"Chop, chop!" Dum pressed. Anna dropped back her head and groaned.

"You guys are annoying," she complained.

"Tick-tock!" Dee shouted.

"Tick-tock!" Dum added. Their target rolled her eyes and took off running.

"Which door will she choose?" the twins asked. "Which door will she use?"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled. She ran straight for the one in the middle. The twins giggled as their target disappeared down the hall.

"There she goes!" they shouted. "There she goes!" They drew out their cards and ran after her.


	11. Filling Our Pages

_Chapter Eleven: Filling Our Pages:_

Meanwhile, Anna's friends began to look for her. Tsuzuki glanced around Hotaru's living room.

"Has anyone seen Anna-chan?" he asked. The crew stopped talking and eyed him.

"No," Hotaru answered, tilting her head.

"Didn't she go to the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"Then why didn't she come out?" Tsuzuki asked, looking down the hall.

"Maybe she's alright?" Watari suggested. His words did little to convince his friend.

"I'm going to go check on her," Tsuzuki said. He stood up and wandered down the hall. Hotaru clapped her hands together.

"Okay!" she said aloud. "Looks like Anna wants to play hide-and-seek with us!"

"What?" the others asked.

"Yes," Hotaru said, quickly nodding. "We're all it!"

"Isn't that… backwards?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining," Hotaru said. It didn't take much for Tatsumi to catch on.

"And what's the prize?" he asked. Hotaru tried to think.

"Name it!" she replied. Tatsumi gave her a look of intrigue.

"Negotiable, huh?"

"You could say that."

"I see," he said. Hotaru clapped her hands together again.

"Right," she began. "Let's play along with Anna!" At first, everyone remained uneasy in their seats. Hotaru stamped her foot.

"Get going!" she ordered. "You don't want Anna to win, do you? Chop! Chop!" Though still unsure, everyone got up to look for Anna. Hotaru followed behind them.

Hotaru glanced around the hall. From where she stood, the bathroom looked vacant. The loli demon tilted her hand.

_Okay, you aren't in the bathroom_, she thought. _So where did you go?_ Hotaru scanned the hallways as everyone looked from room to room. It was then she noticed Emiko's old office light was on.

_Hm? Didn't I turn that off this morning?_ Curious, Hotaru walked over to the room in question and peeked inside. To her heart's relief it looked the same as when Emiko last used it. She could still smell the cigarette smoke inside. Hotaru felt warmth stirring in her heart.  
_Emiko-sama…_

Hotaru looked at the sturdy desk and found their book writing itself. She walked over with a dreamy look in her eyes. _I remember this!_

Fifteen years ago, Emiko and Hotaru spent their anniversary in Kyoto. The butch demon told her she could have any souvenir she desired. At first, Hotaru couldn't think of anything, but on the last day of the trip, they came to a book store. When the loli demon first spotted the pink leather and silk blank book, she just had to have it. Emiko bought the book, to please her lover.  
That now half-filled book was special to both demons. Every evening, they wrote sexy lesbian love stories in it. Sometimes, they would go in as characters and act out the stories being written. Hotaru's mind got lost in such pleasant memories. She placed her hand to her chest. The loneliness started up again and Hotaru felt like crying.

_Emiko-sama…_

The loli demon wiped her eyes to prevent them from forming tears. _After all this time_, she thought. _I can't believe it._ Then, something out of place caught her eye.

"Anna?" Hotaru asked. She read over the last page. Her eyes widened as her mind pieced together what happened.

"Guys!" she screamed. "Come quickly! I found Anna!"


	12. End of Game

_Chapter Twelve: End of Game:_

Anna stood in the study, waiting. Dee and Dum looked around the room. Their target was lucky to have used the invisibility card seconds before; bought her plenty of time to think. Anna glanced around from her hiding spot.

_Somehow, this chase ended up upstairs_, she thought. Anna looked down at her hand. _I only have two cards left._ She bit her lower lip. Dee glanced around the corner again.

"Oh, Anna-tan!" Dum sang out. "Where are you?" Anna bit her lower lip.

_I don't have time for this! My friends are probably worried about me by now. There has to be a way back to the kitchen._ Anna glanced at the door across the room. She drew in a deep breath.

_Alright_, she began to plan. _I just need to run out the door, down the stairs, and make it back to the kitchen._ Her focus turned to the clock.

_I only have thirty minutes to pull this off._ Anna bit her lower lip. _Add that with their remaining traps…_ She nervously shook her head. It was lucky she used a card to take away her pursuers' power; fewer traps made for an easier game. However, this benefited both parties. Dee and Dum took some of her cards _and_ reduced time.

Dum paused and looked over in Anna's direction. Their target's spine went stiff. _That's it! I have to go now!_ She drew in a deep breath and took off running. The twins' face lit up. Dee drew out her last card.

"Pink shade, go!" she shouted. The card flew up and hit the ground. Anna had just made it to the stairs when she heard a rumbling noise. She glanced behind to see a giant pink wave creeping up behind her.

"What now?!" she cried. Anna sped down the stairs as the pink wave grew closer. Dee and Dum ran after the pink debris, laughing.

"We're coming to get you! We're coming to get you!" they sang out. "We're coming to get you!" Anna gritted her teeth as she ran.

Halfway down the stairs she tripped and lost her footing, going down head first.  
_Shit! It can't end this way!_ Anna pulled out a random card and peeked at it. The wings gave her an idea. _Please let this work!_

"Flight!" she yelled. "Go!" Anna drew her eyes closed as she kept falling. Just as she hit the floor, Anna felt her body become light. She opened her eyes and saw herself flying down the hall.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" the twins complained. "No fair!" Dum pulled out her last card.

"Flight!" she yelled. "Go!" Yuma's double grabbed her sister and took off flying. Anna didn't have to turn around to know what was coming.

"Don't tell me…" she muttered. Anna pushed her body to fly faster. _I have to get to the kitchen!_ She maneuvered to the right in the hallway. Being ahead of them, she began to celebrate.

_There it is! There's the kitchen!_ Anna sailed further ahead.

"She's getting away!" Dee and Dun cried. "She's getting away!" The twins propelled forward like bullets, the pink wave covering them from behind.

"So pretty!" Dee and Dum yelled. "We're so pretty!" Anna focused on racing to the kitchen even as the wave hit her heels.

"We can see you! We can see you!" Dee and Dum yelled.

"Shit!" Anna cursed. She tried to fly away as fast as she could until she saw the kitchen table. Her heart raced in her chest.

_Come on, I can do this! Don't give up on me now!_ The pink wave swallowed her ankles.  
"Let me go!" Anna screamed with her eyes closed. With one last push, she sailed toward the table.

"Catch her! Catch her!" Dee and Dum shouted. "Catch her!" They pushed forward as Anna and the pink wave pressed toward the table.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

Anna's hand reached out for the table as the pink wave swallowed her calves.

"Six!" Dee shouted.

"Five!" Dum sang out.

"Shut up!" their target screamed. Her fingertips reached for the prized key.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!" the twins sang. "One!" They propelled forward toward their target. The pink wave ate the table and Anna before Dee and Dum grabbed her legs: everything disappeared under a blanket of pink.

Moments later, Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself lying on the kitchen floor with her fists above her head. Giggles below drew her gaze at her legs. Dee and Dum grinned like wildcats.

"Caught you! Caught you!" they sang. Anna chuckled to herself.

"Well then," she said. "I hate to disappoint you, but…" She opened her fist to reveal the key in her hand. "I win," Anna said with a grin. The twins pouted at her.

"Aw, she won," they complained. "She won!" However, their mood did an about-face.

"So now, we owe you some information," Saya's double said.

"Yep, yep!" Yuma's double added. "Info! Info!" Anna eyed them both.

"Okay," she said. "How do I get Bunny-tan out of the city?" The twins came on either side of her.

"Her soul is trapped in the Heart Castle," Dee whispered.

"Yes, yes!" Dum whispered. Anna narrowed her eyes at them.

"Where is this castle?"

"Center of the city," Dum told her.

"The caterpillar with show you the way," Dee tacked on.

"The caterpillar, huh?" Anna asked. "You must mean the smoking caterpillar."

"What?" the twins asked. Their guest shook her head.

"Nothing!" she lied. "So how do I find Bunny-tan again?"

"She frequents the Wishing Dream bar," Dee answered.

"That she does," Dum replied. Anna took in this new information to heart.

"And the caterpillar will tell me where?" she asked.

"Yes," the twins answered. But then, their faces went grim.

"But you have to be careful," Dee warned. Anna.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"The hunters are coming for Bunny-tan!" Dee chanted.

"The hunters are coming for Bunny-tan!" Dum repeated.

"Hunters?"

"Yes!" Dee and Dum cried. "You must hurry! You must hurry!" Anna pushed them off and rose to her feet.

"Okay," she told them. "But where exactly does this key lead to?"

"Our back garden gate," the twins answered. "It leads to a dirt road back to the city."

"Thank you!" Anna said with a bow. She took off running to the back door. However, not before Dee and Dum caught up to her and groped her breasts. That sure made her take off running and screaming.


	13. Infiltrate Wonderland

_Chapter Thirteen: Infiltrate Wonderland:_

Takeru hated this part. Usually, he went along with his father's plans, but this was the worst in his eyes.

"Why do we have to do this?" he asked.

"Shut up and zip my dress," Hiroji ordered. Takeru reluctantly zipped up the blue dress. The other young hunter straightened it out.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" he asked.

"I will," Takeru complained, rolling his eyes. He pulled on the new yellow dress that his father bought from the last town, frowning as he zipped up.

"Seriously through," the boy complained. "Why do we _have_ to do this?"

"'Cause," Hiroji answered, putting on his wig. "We are the only ones who can pass as girls in our camp."

"Not that," Takeru said. "Why are we on this hunt, anyway?" His fellow hunter eyed him.

"Are you dense?" Takeru shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's just pointless now." Hiroji tilted his head at him.

"Seriously, are you mental? We have to catch the bunny!"

"But why?"

"Look," Hiroji snapped. "Don't ask questions! Finish getting dressed already!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Takeru grumbled. He put on his blonde wig. _I feel so stupid doing this_, he thought, staring in the mirror. With a little make-up, the girl-like boys were ready to go. Hiroji and Takeru headed down the dirt road.

"You remember the plan, right?" the boy in blue asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Takeru muttered in his suffocating yellow dress. "Go up to the gate, get the key, unlock said gate, and go inside."

"And?"

"You do all of the talking," he added.

"Very good," the "girl" in blue said. Takeru sighed and rolled his eyes. _Isn't that how it always goes?_ He still didn't see the point.

"Now remember," Hiroji said. "These clothes are sprayed with a special musk to fool the gate. Not only do we look like girls, we smell like them too-underneath. Got me?"

"Yes, yes," Takeru grumbled. They made it to the gate in ten minutes. Wakaba's double woke when she heard footsteps.

"Good morning, ladies," she greeted them. "How can I help you today?" Hiroji cleared his throat and got into character.

"My sister and I would like entrance into your city," 'she' said, sounding quite ladylike.

"Okay," the Doorway Girl said. "Just what are your names?"

"Sylvia," Hiroji answered. "And this is my sister, Ruriko." Takeru bowed his head. Wakaba's clone scanned both "girls." Takeru held his breath though Hiroji remained calm. The Doorway Girl perked up.

"The potion, key, and cookies are on the left," she said.

"Thank you, miss!" 'Sylvia' said with a bow. Takeru bowed and followed his "sister" to the secret grassy spot. While they got to work, the Doorway Girl made her own report.

"There are two of them here," she whispered telepathically. "What should I do?"

"Leave them for now," a female guard answered in her head. "Let's observe them."

"Okay," Wakaba's double whispered. The "girls" returned to the gate, now as miniatures. Hiroji used the key to unlock the gate.

"Have a good time," the Doorway Girl said. She closed the door behind them as the hunters infiltrated the sexy city.


	14. White Gold

_Chapter Fourteen: White Gold:_

Anna made it back to the city by noon. _I've already been here a whole day_, she thought. _They didn't even tell me how to find that Caterpillar._ Anna sighed and shook her head. _If only there was some way to…_

Someone glomped her from behind before she could finish that thought.

"Whoa!" Anna cried as she fell to the ground. Giggling made her freeze. She looked up to see the Cheshire cat's grin.

"Oh, it's you," Anna said.

"I missed you!" the Kazue-double said. Anna frowned.

"Right," she said. Kazue's look-alike cuddled close to her "friend." The other woman pushed her off.

"Get off," Anna mumbled. The kitty looked at her with innocent eyes.

"So, where are you off to?" she asked. Anna forced herself to remain pleasant.

"I need to see someone," she said.

"Ooo, who?"

"The Caterpillar," Anna replied. Her kitty "friend" perked up.

"The Caterpillar?"

"Yes," Anna said, nodding. Cheshire leapt to her feet.

"I know where she is!" she cheered aloud. "I know where she is!" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"Yep, yep!" the kitty exclaimed, nodding. "I can take you there now!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes! Come along!" She grabbed Anna by the hand and dragged her away before she could argue.

"Slow down!" Anna shouted. "You're hurting me!" The kitty only laughed aloud.  
She led Anna down to a shop where the Cheshire turned to her, grinning.

"We're here!" Anna's face twisted in confusion.

"It looks like a sex shop," she mumbled, particularly because of the pink neon lights. The winking kitties in the window did little to improve it. Kazue's clone giggled.

"Pretty cute, huh?" she asked. Anna forced herself to be polite.

"Sure…" she lied through gritted teeth. "Whatever you say." The kitty jumped up in her face.

"Let's go!" she shouted. "Let's go!" Anna took a step back, shuddering. _Must you be so loud?_ The Cheshire dragged her into the shop.

Smoke surrounded them as the pink bell rang against the glass. Anna coughed and fanned it away feebly.

"What the hell?" she asked. "What's with all that smoke?" The kitty turned to her, grinning.

"I take leave of you now," she said. "Bye-bye." The kitty bowed and walked out. Anna looked around in the pink smoke.

"Wait! Come back here!"

"Who goes there?" a woman's voice croaked. Anna jumped at the sound. Her eyes dared to look around the place.

"Uh… only me?" Anna offered.

"Who is 'me'?" Anna examined more closely the objects around the room.

"Where are you?" Anna asked.

"Back here, Honey," the woman said. Anna walked down the hall toward the back room. She pushed back the beaded curtain where a woman sat on a gold lounge couch. Her white gold robe revealed her huge breasts and curves underneath. Her silver glasses and long smoking pipe gave off a strange elegance. Anna stared oddly at the woman.

_Is that… Tatsumi?_

The woman took in a smoke. "What do you want?" she asked. Anna shook her head.

"Are you the Caterpillar?" she asked. The other woman raised an eyebrow.

"Who's asking?"

"I am," Anna said.

"And _who_ is 'I'?"

"Someone who's trying to get back home," Anna said. The woman on the couch took another smoke.

"Okay," she said. "I am the Caterpillar. What is that you desire?" Anna stood strong in front of her.

"Tell me how to get to Heart Castle." The Caterpillar dumped the pipe.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"I want to help Bunny-tan," Anna said. The Caterpillar leaned forward with intent in her eyes. Anna tried to keep her own eyes on the Caterpillar's face.

"Why would you want to do that?" the Caterpillar asked. The other woman drew in a heavy breath.

"I want to help her because she can help me out too," Anna admitted.

"And why do you need help?"

"I want to go home."

"Where is home?" the blue-eyed woman asked. Anna pointed to the ceiling.

"I'm from reality," she said. The Caterpillar took another smoke from her pipe.

"What is reality?" Anna made a strange face.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions?" she asked. "I just want to go home."

"Is that all?" the Caterpillar asked.

"Yes!" Anna yelled. The Caterpillar smiled with the pipe in her teeth.

"Come with me then," she said. The Caterpillar rose to her feet and headed into her store. Though extremely confused, Anna followed behind.


	15. Smoky Visions

_Chapter Fifteen: Smoky Visions:_

The Caterpillar led Anna to a big pot in the middle of the shop. She tried to ignore the vibrators around the room, and the dildos in the corner didn't help either.

"Why are we out here?" Anna asked. Tatsumi's female double took a smoke.

"To get you into the Castle," she said. Anna gave her a puzzled look.

"How?" The shop owner approached the big black pot in the middle of the room.

"Look here," she said. Anna walked over and peeked into the pot. The Caterpillar took out her pipe and dumped it, then held her hand over the pot and began to chant. Anna felt a cool breeze around her head.

_What is this?_

The breeze felt heated in her hair. The Caterpillar opened her eyes, smirking.

"Give me your hand, honey," she said. Anna pressed her lips together as she complied. The shop owner placed her hand over the pot; a shock coursed through Anna's body.

"Yikes!" she yelped. "What the hell?"

"Hush!" the Caterpillar hissed. "I'm at work here!" Anna pressed her lips together. The shop owner focused her energy into the woman's hand. The shocks attacked Anna's body; she clamped down and tried not to cry out in pain. She even fought to keep her mind clear, until the Caterpillar let go of her wrist.

"Okay," she said. "Keep your hand over the pot." Anna peeked at her. She opened her mouth, but the shop owner put up her hand.

"No talking," she snapped. "Let me work." Anna drew her mouth closed. The Caterpillar grinned at her.

"Good girl." The shop owner turned to her shelves, picking out random ingredients. Anna watched curiously.

"Don't move!" the Caterpillar ordered. "Stay _put_!" Anna lowered her head. The whole thing made her worry even more. Finally, the Caterpillar turned around, with a stoic look on her face.

"Now, we can begin," she said. The shop owner approached the pot. First, she dropped in two rolls of cinnamon—the smell overpowered Anna. She tried to cover her nose.

"No. You must breathe in the mix." Anna opened her mouth, but the other woman stopped her.

"Zip it. No talking." Anna drew her mouth closed again and lowered her head.

"Thank you," the Caterpillar said, resuming her work. "You have to breathe everything in, even if you feel like fainting, don't. You must stay awake at all times. Do you understand? Nod if you do." Anna nodded.

"Good," the Caterpillar said. The spices and tea burned Anna's nose, their overpowering scent making her want to vomit. _What is this?_ The chanting did little to make things better. Everything swam around in her head. The Caterpillar grinned at her.

"Now," she said. "Take a deep breath in." Anna glanced down at the pot. Bright pink smoke had formed by this point and swirled around in slow circles. She looked uneasy, at first.

"Go on," the Caterpillar pressed. "You want to go home, don't you?" Anna looked down at the pink smoke again but this time, breathed it in. It hit her before she knew it. She could barely even speak; her eyes darted to the Caterpillar. Tatsumi's female counterpart's face really resembled an actual caterpillar now.

"So," the shop owner said. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Anna thought she said. Suddenly, she felt herself shrinking.

"That's it," the Caterpillar whispered. Anna lost consciousness once she became tiny. The Caterpillar scooped up Anna and carried her off to the back of the shop.

"Mice!" she shouted. "Bring me the box!" Seven little brown mice brought her a small white box.

"Perfect," the Caterpillar said. She placed Anna in the box. "This, honey, is the fastest way to the Castle." She took one peek under Anna's skirt. "Payment complete." She closed the box and stamped it.

"Mice!" she shouted. "Express delivery!" The mice carried the box over to a big purple plastic tube. The Caterpillar hit a big gold button next to it and off Anna went! Once the box was gone, the shop owner went to close up for the night.


	16. Doubt Puppet

_Chapter Sixteen: Doubt Puppet:_

Takeru stared off into space. _What are we doing with our lives?_ He and Hiroji came to a Coffee shop called Alice's. He couldn't help but notice the women staring at them.

"Uh… Hiroji," Takeru whispered.

"What?" the other "girl" asked.

"Why do they keep staring at us?" He cautiously nodded his head toward the women.

"It's all in your head," "Sylvia" brushed off without looking up.

"No, they really are," "Ruriko" whispered.

"It's probably nothing."

"But…" Takeru nudged Hiroji with his elbow.

"Look," Hiroji hissed. "It's okay. We fit in and so far, we have no problems! Now, chill!"

_Ruriko_ lowered _her_ eyes to the table.

"Alright," he said.

"Good." A waitress appeared at their table.

"Hi, here are your orders," she said cheerily. The kitty girl set down a tray of cookies.

"Whoa," _Sylvia_ said. "We didn't order this."  
"Oh, it's fine," the waitress said. "These are on the house." _Sylvia_ raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! New girls always get cookies in our shop. Plus, they're fresh and yummy too." Sylvia smiled at what she heard.

"Thank you, you are so kind." The waitress smiled and winked before walking away. Hiroji waited until she was truly gone.

"Try one," he told Takeru. The other hunter gave him an odd look.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Do it," Hiroji whispered. "Take the cookie." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled. _Ruriko _picked up a cookie and took a bite while his partner eyed him.

"Well?" Takeru grinned at the other hunter.

"These are good," he said. Hiroji's eyes squinted.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yep."

"And it's not poisoned?" Hiroji asked.

"Nope. I taste cinnamon."

"Is that so?" _Sylvia _picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Mmm," he said. "You're right, these are good." Takeru smiled and nodded. He looked down at the map on the table.

"Find anything yet?" he asked. Hiroji traced his eyes down the red-marked path.

"Oh, yes," he said, pointing to the stars drawn on the map. "I marked off the points of entry. There are three in the west and one in the south. One of them in the west is hidden in vines, and the one in the south is heavily guarded." Hiroji looked up at his fellow hunter.

"What about you?" Takeru took out his notepad.

"Five in the north and three in the east," he read.

"Good."

"So when do we tell the others?" _Ruriko _whispered.

"Soon," Hiroji said. "I will send the flare in twelve hours."

"So, what do we do until then?" Takeru asked. Hiroji shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep observing," he said. Through he didn't show it, Takeru felt rather uneasy about this whole thing, _again_. But instead of bringing that up, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright." In the kitchen, the waitress put on a hidden headpiece.

"Yes, the hunters are here," she whispered in her microphone. "It's just those two, but they have a marked map on their table. I think they are plotting to invade the city. What do I do now?" The cook watched the waitress from the stove as she cooled caramel in a big pot for the little cakes on the counter. The kitty girl nodded on her headset.

"I understand," she said. "Bye." The waitress turned off her headset.

"Gina!" the cook shouted. "Take the muffins out to the front."

"Yes!" the waitress said. She hurried over to get the tray. The cook gave her a mischievous smile.

"You know," she whispered. "We could use the one in the yellow dress to prevent this invasion." The waitress smiled with a gleam in her eye.

"I'll see what I can do," she said in a flirty voice.

Back at table eight, Takeru took a sip of his coffee.


	17. Wrap Gesture

_Chapter Seventeen: Wrap Gesture:_

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered in Emiko's study. Tsuzuki looked down at the book.

"So Anna-chan is in _there_?" he asked.

"Yes," Hotaru answered. He gave the pages a puzzled look.

"How?" Hotaru smoothed out her black frilly dress.

"She touched the letters," she said.

"Huh?"

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Try us," Tatsumi challenged.

"Okay," the loli demon said. "Back in the 90's, Emiko-sama bought me this book as an anniversary present. It's a magic story-writer."

"Magic story-writer?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. You just think up a story and the pages write themselves." Many memories filled her head about Emiko. "I'm amazed it's still writing after all of this time," she muttered.

"So what happened to Anna?" Watari asked. Hotaru snapped out of her daze.

"Well," she started. "If someone touches the text while the book is writing, they become part of the story."

"So, Anna-chan…" Tsuzuki began.

"Yes," the loli demon answered. "She is now part of the story." The others started to read the book's progress that had unfolded so far.

"Why am I a woman… and a caterpillar?" Tatsumi asked sternly. Hotaru threw up her hands as an innocent shrug.

"Hey, it's _Alice in Wonderland!_" she reasoned. "Plus, Emiko-sama adored yuri."

Hotaru's cheeks turned pink. "So do I, but that's beside the point."

"So, Anna touched the ink and became Alice in this story," Watari said.

"That's right," the loli demon said.

"Now how do we get her out?" Mike asked. "Can't you stop the story?" Hotaru shook her head.

"It can't be stopped," she explained. "If that happened, Anna would be stuck there until the writing resumes."

"So how can we get her out?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, we have to wait until the story ends," Hotaru answered.

"And how long will that be?"

"No idea," she admitted sheepishly. "It could be hours or months."

"You're kidding," Vivian said.

"No," Hotaru admitted. "However, there is a way to help Anna get back out once the story is finished." All eyes fell on her.

"Tell us how!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Hang on," the loli demon said. "Emiko-sama kept the key in our room." Saying that made her heart tremble with sorrow. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well, go get it," Mike urged. Hotaru snapped out of it at his words and nodded.

"Oh, right," she said. "Right." Hotaru hurried down the hall.

"Think she'll be okay?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sure," Mike answered. "She needs help getting over Emiko anyway. Besides, what's more important—her feelings or getting Anna back?" Everyone turned their attention back to the unfolding story on the desk.


	18. Heart Queen's Court

_Chapter Eighteen: Heart Queen's Court:_

At sundown, Anna awoke on plushy green grass. She noticed swirling pink clouds in the sky as her hand felt around beneath her.

_Where am I now?_ Anna froze when something sounded near her ear. _Singing?_ She looked up to see Cards girls dancing towards her. Their song was intriguing.

_Painting the roses red?_ Anna began to remember the rest of Alice's story. She flagged down the Card girls.

"Excuse me!" she shouted. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" The Cards paused and looked toward her.

"Hellooo!" they sang. Anna gave them a slightly confused wave.

"Hey," she said. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"The Queen's Court! The Queen's Court!" the Cards sang. The words clicked in Anna's mind.

"Holy crap, I made it in," she muttered. "Uh… this is Heart Castle, yeah?"

"Yes! Yes!" the Cards sang. Anna pondered this new situation.

"How do I get into the castle?" she asked.

_I made it! The Caterpillar's spell worked._ Anna looked at herself. _I'm back to normal too!_ She paused, consumed in her thoughts. _But how do I get inside?_ The Cards giggled. She looked up at the Cards.

"What?"

"Play with us!" they chanted. "Play with us!" Anna frowned at them. _Another game? Seriously?_ She laughed nervously.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"Paint the roses!" they exclaimed.

"Red, right?"

"Yes!" Anna's face became grim. _This won't end well, will it?_

"Is that the only way in?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" the Cards sang. Anna gritted her teeth.

"Right," she lied. "Sure, I'll play."

"Yay!" Anna rose to her feet.

"Where do we start?" she asked. The Cards giggled again.

"Come, come!" they chanted. "Paint, paint!" Anna put up her hands

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I hear you, chill out." The Two of Diamonds handed her a paintbrush.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Red, red, red!"

"Yes," she said. The ladies rushed over to the white rose bushes. As she dipped her brush, Anna got to thinking: _Maybe_ _this could work in my favor._ She remembered what happened next in the story; _if I keep painting, the queen will come out here. Now who would that be, I wonder._

"Paint, paint, paint!" the Cards sang. Soon, half of the roses were painted bright red. The whole time, Anna watched the entrance. _Come on! Show yourself, bitch! I need to get __home and__ you and this Bunny-tan will help me do so! Come out here!_ Her brushwork reflected her anticipation. _Come on! Come on!_

"Paint, paint, paint!" the Cards sang. Then, all went quiet. Anna looked up to see them frozen in fear.

"What?" she asked. "Why did you stop?" The Card girls _fled, screaming._

"_Wait! Where are you…?" Approaching f_ootsteps drew her mouth closed. A woman walked forward with her posse on leashes. Her pets wore black tube tops and matching leather skirts with their spiked collars. The leader's black and red leather attire gave the impression of a dominatrix; it was pretty clear to the world. Anna narrowed her eyes as the leader looked around, agitated.

"Who the fuck ruined my roses?!" she shouted. The card girls trembled as they hid in the brush. Anna studied the woman's face. _Emiko's the queen, huh? With Hotaru and a girly Mike as the pets, how could I not __see this__ coming?_ She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Excuse me, are you the queen of this castle?" Anna asked. The woman in the black and red corset raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who dares to ask?" she asked. The Cards watched and trembled with fear in their eyes, though Anna stood boldly.

"I did it," she confessed. "I painted your ugly roses red!" The Card girls gasped.

"No! Don't do it!" they pleaded in a whisper. The woman in black and red raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Anna declared. "Arrest me! I think roses are stupid anyway. They are meaningless!" The rage-filled expression on the queen's face looked strangely beautiful.

"Off with her head!" she screamed. The kitty girl guards came and seized Anna. As she was hauled away to the dungeon, the prisoner grinned to herself.

_I'm in_, she thought. That victory didn't last long as another realization sunk in: _Now how do I find Bunny-tan's soul in this damn castle?_


	19. Queen Games

_Chapter Nineteen: Queen Games:_

Lucy's clone stood outside Anna's cell as she plotted her escape. Anna glanced out of the bars. _They didn't tell me how to get her soul back_, she thought. The woman grinded her teeth as she looked down the pathway. The guard whipped Anna on the hand.

"Ow!" she complained, drawing it back.

"Stay back!" the dog girl barked. Anna frowned as she rubbed her hand. The dog girl's collar jingled as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "Don't make any sudden movements again." Anna tilted her head at her. The dog girl seemed genteel compare to her real life counterpart. That Lucy proudly called herself a bitch. Anna took this into thought of how to escape. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

"Say, why exactly are you here?" Anna asked. The dog girl guard tugged on her black leather mini-skirt as she looked down at her feet.

"I have to stay by you until sundown," she murmured.

"But why?"

"Well…" the guard mumbled. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"And why not?" the prisoner asked so sweetly. The puppy girl blushed at her tone.

"The Queen's orders." Anna pouted and batted her eyelashes at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The guard swallowed, looking away.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. The Lucy double's collar jingled as she turned her back. Anna frowned and sat on the brick floor. So much for that.

"It's a survival game," the guard said, speaking up.

"Hm?" Anna asked, looking up.

"Your penalty is an S&amp;M survival game in six hours," Lucy's clone explained. "Please don't ask me anymore. I'll get in trouble!" Anna took this information to heart.

"Thank you," she said. The guard tugged on her skirt as she nodded.

"Just shut up, okay?" Anna slowly drew her mouth closed and looked up at the ceiling.

Hours later, Anna awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. Cat girl guards stood waiting.

"Get up!" the blonde guard snapped. "It's time!" The other blonde reached in and grabbed her by the arm. Anna looked left and right of her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where are we going on?"

"Shut up!" the guards shouted. Anna tilted her head at her captors.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself. They began walking down the hall. Anna frowned and sighed to herself, with the puppy girl followed behind them.

The bright dining hall lights blinded Anna so much that she had to shield her eyes. Chatter filled the air. Anna glanced above her head: thousands of eyes peered down upon her. She could see the hunger for blood in them, and it didn't take long for her to figure out the situation at hand.

_Oh, I get it._ The spotlight flashed upon the red and purple throne up ahead. The Dominatrix Queen and her posse walked into the Grand Hall as the guests ceased their chatter. Her Majesty approached a microphone at the center.

"Ladies of Wonderland," she announced. "We are gathered here tonight for a grand show!" Emiko's double motioned over to the prisoner. "Look before you! This treacherous woman has committed treason against your Queen! What shall we do with her?"

"Kill her!" the crowd roared. "Kill her! Kill her!" The Queen put up her hand to silence the crowd.

"Yes," she said. "But first…" Emiko's double motioned to unshackle Anna. She rubbed her wrists, wincing when the guards finished.

The Queen focused her eyes upon the prisoner. "And now, we begin the trials!" The crowd cheered above Anna's head. She raised an eyebrow at Emiko's double. _I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?_

Emiko's double licked her lips. The guards stepped away from Anna. The spotlights focused on her. Round one began with the sound of a gong.

_-Round One-_

"Bring out the whips!" the Queen ordered. The cat girl guards brought out a rack of whips. "Chain up the prisoner!"

"My Queen, what about her clothes?" Mike's female counterpart asked. The Queen patted the kitty girl on the head.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," she said, smirking. "Guards, whip her clothes off!"

"Yes, my Queen!" the kitties replied. Their perky tone made it that much worse. Surprisingly, Anna smirked to herself.

"Heh," she chuckled, with her hands chained above her head. "I can handle this!"  
The Queen raided an eyebrow at her. "What did you say?"

The prisoner lifted her head. "I've been through this before! This will be nothing!"  
Emiko's double smirked at the challenge. "We'll see about that!" One snap of her fingers started up the flogging. Anna smirked, all the while being whipped. _I will not give her the satisfaction!_ The whips snapped more harshly into her skin. Emiko's double watched with increasing hunger.

_Yes! Taste the whip! You'll crumble, long before the test is over._

Both women grinned, each brimming with pride.

"Say, my Queen," Anna said through clenched teeth, "I want to make a wager!"  
The Queen narrowed her eyes at her. "You dare make a wager with me, in your position?"

"Why, yes!" Anna shouted. Another lash cut across an old scar along her back. The Queen thought about this offer and smirked.

"Very well," she said. "What is your wager?" Anna breathed out as another lash cut into her back.

"If I survive your trials unbroken," she offered, "You give me Bunny-tan's soul!" The dining hall broke into laughter. Emiko's clone perched her lips together.

"Give you Bunny-tan's soul?" she questioned. "And why would I do that?" Anna pushed herself to see through the whipping.

"I need to go home," she admitted.

"Home, you say?"

"Yes!"

"And if you lose?"

Anna chuckled to herself. "Well then, do with me what you will." The Queen licked her lips.

"Heh," she said. "You offer a good bargain. I accept!" Anna smirked, despite the next lashes to her back.

_Perfect!_ She mentally readied herself for more. Ten minutes later, the Queen put up her hand.

"Enough!" she shouted. "Onto the next challenge!" Anna panted, her body sore all over. _I have to keep fighting to get home._

_-Round Two-_

"Bring out the paddle!" Emiko's double shouted. Anna rolled her eyes as the Queen snapped her fingers. One of the guards flipped her over their knees and began spanking. Anna narrowed her eyes at Emiko's double.

_Really? This is the best you got?_ "I can take this! This doesn't even compare!"

The Queen fought back laughter. "We'll see about that!" Anna counted the licks as they grew harder and faster. Despite the bravado, she feared how long she could last. _I can't think about that now. I have to get home!_ The next smack on her bottom reminded her of such.

Bored with the lack of reaction from her prisoner, the Queen put up her hand.

"Enough," she said. "Next round."

_-Final Round-_

The Queen turned to her favorite pet. "You pick the next punishment." Whispers filled the court.

"She survived two games with pride?"

"What is she?"

"I don't believe it!"

"No one has won against the Queen before."

"You don't think she could do it, could she?"

Hotaru's double whispered the command. Her Queen bowed her head.

"Very well," she said. "Bring forth the chair!" Gasps filled the room. Anna looked behind her.

"The chair?" she asked. The guards wheeled in a big red and silver chair. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of such a beast: boy, did this chair vibrate. She could feel the head from where she stood. A big red dildo sat in the middle, waiting. Anna gulped even at the slightest vibration it made.

_I don't think I can do this._

_Then let me take over._

Anna froze with a shock. _How did you get free?_

_You need me. Am I correct?_

Anna pressed her lips together. _Are you sure you can handle this?_

_Of course! I'm a kitsune, after all._

The tsukai drew her eyes closed. _I understand._ When she opened her eyes, the Mother took over.

"Bring it!" she shouted. The Queen raised an eyebrow at her prisoner.

_Something's different; I don't like it._

"Begin!" she commanded.

"Oh, you didn't need to tell me that," the Mother said. She took her place on the pleasure chair, the cuffs automatically snapping on her wrists and ankles. The kitsune chuckled to herself.

"Oooh, a nice touch," she said. The Queen flipped on the switch with the remote control in her hand.

"Oh!" the Mother moaned. Emiko's double smirked.

"Do you enjoy this?" she asked.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes!"

"Very well." The Queen began turning up the settings. The Mother smirked at her.

"Is this all you can offer?" she asked.

"Oh, you want me to keep going?" the Queen asked.

"Yes!" the Mother and Anna yelled. Emiko's clone laughed aloud.

"Very well," she boomed. "Taste your death!" Everyone watched as the chair's power increased. Hotaru's double began to worry when she saw smoke rising from the chair.

"My Queen," she whispered. "Shouldn't we stop? The chair probably won't last long."

"Shut up!" the Queen hissed. "I will break this bitch if it kills me!"

"But…"

"I've never lost a trial and I won't start now!"

Hotaru's double nervously drew her mouth closed. While riding the chair both Anna and the Mother noticed a big red gem around the Queen's neck.

The Mother didn't take long to sense the pulse inside. _Do you see it, Anna?_

_Yep, so that's Bunny-tan's soul?_

_Exactly!_

_Let me guess, you have a plan?_

_Follow me!_ "More!" the Mother shouted. "I'm getting bored here!"

The Queen gritted her teeth. "Fine! You asked for it!" She turned the settings up to the maximum notch.

"Oh yeah!" the prisoner barked. "That's what I'm talking about! Oh yeah!" The smoke grew so thick, the whole court ran out of the dining hall.

"My Queen!" the slaves cried.

"Off with her head!" Emiko's doubled yelled red in the face. The Mother grinned as the chair began to overload.

_Ready, Anna?_

_Oh yes!_

The kitsune sailed forward, no sooner than the cuffs had broken apart with the crumbling chair, and yanked Bunny-tan's soul from the Queen's neck. The anger and true form of Emiko's double now resembled a boiling toad.

"Off with her head!" she screamed. The Mother smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, not today," she said. "Bye." She vanished into fox flames, leaving the Queen screaming in rage at the chair's explosion.


	20. Electric Pink

_Chapter Twenty: Electric Pink:_

Anna found herself back on the streets. A small smile came onto her face. _I did it_, she thought. Bunny-tan's soul felt warm in her hands. _I can finally go home._ However, she knew she had only completed part one of the scheme.

_I've got to find Bunny-tan now_, she thought. _Where do I look?_ She still didn't know much about this lusty city. Not only that, but her body was sore all over. _I need a doctor first_, Anna thought. She paused when she heard laughter above her head. The Cheshire Cat floated down toward her.

"Hiya!" she cheered.

"Ah," Anna said. "It's you." Kazue's double came up behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"Hey!" Anna cried. "Stop that!" She used her free hand to swat her away. The Cheshire cat giggled and looked down, noticing Anna's hand.

"Oh!" she cooed. "So you did get it, after all."

"Yep," Anna said as she stashed away Bunny's soul in the waist of her skirt. "I got it."

"Yay! Yay!" Kazue's double cheered, jumping up and down. "You did it!"

"Yep," Anna repeated. The Cheshire came close, within inches of her face.

"You have to take it to her, now!" she exclaimed. "Now, now, now!" The other woman frowned at her.

"But I'm injured," she complained. "Plus, I don't even know where to find her."  
"I do!" the kitty girl cheered. "Come, come!" She grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her away.

"Slow down! You're hurting me more!" The Cheshire laughed over the complaints as she kept running. Several blocks down, they came to another, but different club. Anna gave her a blank stare at the blinding white surrounding the building.

"Heaven Bar?" she asked. "Why are we here?" The Cheshire cat grinned at her.

"She's here!" she exclaimed. "She's here! She's here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" the Kazue double shouted. "Let's go!"

"Okay," the other woman said. "Just don't pull me."

"Fine, fine, let's go!" Anna followed her inside. White faded to bright purple once they got past the doors. Soft jazz music filled the air. Anna's eye trailed left and right: the wall-sized fish tank was giving off the hazy purple glow. The Cheshire leaned into Anna's ear.

"She's in the back," she whispered. "Go!" The kitty shoved her forward.

"Okay, okay," Anna said. She made her way to the back room, where jasmine-scented perfume drew her steps toward the pink glass doors. The woman tried to peek inside, and saw two black silk bunny ears.

_There she is!_ Anna pushed open the door and went inside. The perfume smelled faint compared to the rest of the club. The jazz music changed to enka. However, Anna's focus narrowed on the lone table against the back wall. She felt her heart race as their eyes met. Anna quickly shook her head.

_There's no way I can be…_ She paused in thought at the other's question.

"Do you need something?" The Bunny woman asked, blinking at her.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?" the Bunny asked. Anna forced herself back into reality.

"Uh… I have something for you here!" Anna exclaimed. She reached into her skirt and pulled out the big red gem. The other woman's violet eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"No way!" she gasped. "Did you…"

"I did," Anna answered in one breath. Her cheeks felt warm. The woman in the black Playboy suit rushed forward and embraced Anna.

"I've waited so long for you!" she whispered. Anna's face turned a bright red.

"Uh… thanks?" Her mind arrived came to a confusing place. However, Bunny-tan paused upon noticing Anna's injuries.

"Oh my, you're hurt!" she gasped.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Anna said quietly. Bunny-tan took her by the hands.

"Come with me," she said. "I'll patch you right up."

"But what about your soul?"

"Not here," the other woman whispered. "Come with me." Bunny led Anna out through the back exit before more questions could follow. Anna tried to keep up as her new companion hailed a taxi. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Bunny's apartment. Neither woman spoke as they walked up the metal stairs to the fifth floor. Darkness greeted them as Bunny opened the door. Anna reached over for a light switch, but the hostess seized her wrist. She glanced behind her to see Bunny shaking her head.

"No," Bunny whispered. "You'll ruin the mood that way." Anna hesitated at first, but slowly lowered her hand. "Thank you." She moved aside Anna's ponytail and kissed her on the nape. The other woman drew in a slow, heated breath. Bunny embraced her from behind and gently wrestled her to the kitchen floor. Her hands moved to Anna's tattered black top; the other woman trembled at her touch.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered.

"It's okay, baby. I'll take good care of you tonight."

"But…" Bunny's lips tenderly smothered hers.

"Just relax," she whispered. "Just relax." At the next kiss, Anna found herself surrendering to such rapture. She didn't seem to want to fight it either, as her tattered black shirt was abandoned on the kitchen floor.


	21. Wild Horses

_Chapter Twenty-One: Wild Horses:_

Bunny laid Anna on her bed. She planted a kiss on the woman's lips, and Anna's heart fluttered in her chest. Images of Tsuzuki flashed in her mind. His face overlapped with Bunny-tan's. It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. Bunny gently pulled away. Anna gave her a doe-eyed gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Bunny placed a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to make you feel better," she whispered. "You're going to be okay." She rolled off her black bodysuit. Anna's eyes followed her dangerous curves, as if to feel her body. Only her dark purple fishnets and black lacy panties remained. Bunny leaned in for another kiss. Anna sank into the warmth, reaching for the drawstring of her white skirt. A chill went up her spine as the cotton material slid down her hips, thighs, calves, ankles. She couldn't hold back anymore as the wetness flooded her panties. Bunny's lust flared as she pushed her tongue into Anna's mouth. Before they knew it, the women collapsed back onto the bed.

Anna grabbed Bunny's fishnets and ripped them off, as she felt the other woman's hands wrap around her back. Just like Tsuzuki did in reality, Bunny struggled in her feverish rush to unhook Anna's bra. She chuckled in between kisses.

"Do forgive me," she said. "Hooks become so tricky when I get excited." Bunny finally finished unhooking Anna's white, strapless bra. It didn't take long for it to join the ripped up fishnets on the bedroom carpet. Bunny wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. Her big breasts pressed up against the other woman's. Bunny reached toward Anna's panties. One yank and they snapped off, hitting the floor, soon followed by her own. Bunny stared into Anna's eyes.

"I love you!" she said aloud.

_The bleak sun rose over the blackened beach. A girl in white drew open her hazel green eyes. The ocean waves had__put her heart in a gentle place. However, she didn't remember how she got on the beach in the first place._

Where am I? _The girl, about sixteen, searched for anything familiar. She couldn't even remember where she came from. The girl rose to her feet and began to wander the light red sands. Above her, the stars disappeared one by one into the rising sun. When the last one vanished, the curtains rose for the morning show._

_The girl in white was about to walk into the cave, when she heard a bubbling noise from behind. She turned to see the sea foam bubbling away. Curious, the young girl walked toward the sea for a closer look. A white horse's head rose up from the foam, and inch by inch, its body rose from the water. The girl stood back, her jaw dropping. The horse moved aside in the water and another popped up from the foam. This kept occurring until twenty white horses stood in the ocean. The girl tried to comprehend the image before her, but their beauty blinded her to the point that she had to shield her eyes._

What is this?

_The leading horse began to walk around in the salty water. They each followed behind it in a circle, and after three minutes of walking, the lead horse began to speed up to a gallop. The foam in the sea reappeared, like diamonds in the weak sunlight. The girl's eyes widened as the sparkles from the sea mesmerized her._

"_Wow!" she mouthed. Each horse galloped to a perfected rhyme in the sea. The movements made it appear to have more horses in the pattern than the original twenty. The circle itself shrank and grew with each step of their hooves. Their beauty left the girl breathless.  
Suddenly, the leading horse broke the pattern. Their circle march became a diamond one. However, the girl noticed something else as well: each splash threw a star on the shore. The girl's heart raced at the sight._

"_Wow!" she cried out. One star fell in her auburn hair. She felt a warm, tingling sensation flow through her body._

Oh! I want more! Please! Give me more! More! Don't tease me like this!

_The falling stars increased with each splash, floating around the girl. Soon, they all blanketed her with__their love._

Take me! Please take me! Oh! I don't know if I can… I can't take it anymore! _The stars exploded and sailed toward the morning sky. Their light drowned the darkened beach. The girl's own voice even became lost in the rapture._

_When the light faded away, the horses vanished back into the sea, one by one. When the last horse disappeared, the girl stood alone on the beach with one remaining star in her hand._

Bunny lay asleep next to Anna in bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Anna's eyes nervously trailed up to the pitch black ceiling.

_Oh boy, how did this happen? What do I do now?_


	22. Voices Carry

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Voices Carry:_

The sun rose through the thick purple curtains. Anna eyed Bunny-tan in this new, awkward situation. It didn't help that this woman looked like a female version of Tsuzuki. Anna poked Bunny's right breast.

_Asato-kun is a big boy_, she thought. _So would that mean…?_

"Hey!" Bunny shouted, slapping away her hand. "They still have feeling in them, you know?" Anna drew back her hand.

"Sorry," she said. Bunny rubbed at her huge breast.

"That hurt," she whimpered. Anna glanced around the room.

"Uh, listen…" she spoke up. "You seem really nice, but…"

"Yes?" Bunny asked. The other woman struggled to put it into words.

"I'm happily married, to a man," she said. "And this is cheating. Imaginary, accidental, or not!" Bunny broke into giggles; Anna gave her a confused look. "I don't think any of this is funny." Bunny gave her a little smile.

"Don't you know the unwritten rule?" she asked. Anna frowned.

"What unwritten rule?" Bunny pressed her forehead against Anna's.

"Sex with courtesans doesn't count," she whispered.

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"I don't count," Bunny said. "I mean, look at me. I'm big, I'm bouncy, I'm good in bed, and I don't count."

The other woman frowned again. "So why are _you_ here?"

Bunny lowered her shoulders. "Well, it's a long story."

"It's okay. I have time to listen."

Bunny glanced down at her heavy breasts. "I am a spirit who's trapped in this story. I originally ran away to escape from a marriage."

"Was it arranged?"

Bunny shook her head. "He was a good man. I knew I would grow to love him soon. But…"

"What happened?" Bunny pressed her lips together.

"I'm no good at commitments," she confessed, embarrassed. "So, I ran away on the night before the wedding."

"But how did you end up in this book?" Anna asked.

"I heard singing," Bunny answered.

"Huh?" The Tsuzuki female-counterpart propped herself up on the bed.

"The pages gave off a soft melody that drew me in," she explained. "One touch of them and I ended up sucked inside the book."

"That's what happened to me!" Anna said with a gasp. "And you've been stuck here ever since?" Bunny nodded.

"Damn," Anna muttered. As she pondered, Anna came to another realization. "My wounds are healed! I don't know how you did it, but thanks." Bunny's cheeks turned bright pink.

"It was no problem," she said, looking away. "I used my powers."

"Wait… how—?" Anna started to ask; then it then dawned on her. "Oh… you… Oh." Bunny ran a finger along Anna's shoulder.

"That was the best way to fix you up," she said in a low voice. The other woman tried not to think about it as she flinched away.

"Uh… thanks again, I guess," Anna said. "So, how do we get out of this book?"

"There's a big gate that leads out of the city," Bunny told her. "I couldn't get out myself because the pages took my soul when I first fell into this book." She gently took Anna by the hands. "But now, I thank you for getting it back to me."

"When can we leave?" Anna asked.

"Sundown," Bunny replied. "The gate will unlock then."

"And your soul?"

"Give it to me at the gate. I myself am a key to end this story. Once the gate opens, you and I will walk out of this city for good."

"Perfect!" Anna said aloud, then paused. "But, what should we do until sundown?" she asked. Bunny gave her a naughty little smile.

"What else?" she asked. Anna looked rather confused by all of this.

"But I don't even know your name," she said in a soft voice.

"It's Bunny-tan."

Anna slowly shook her head. "No, your real name."

The purple rabbit woman climbed on top of her, gently stroking her cheek with her finger. "Baby, where we're going, we don't need names." She leaned down and drew Anna into another deep, passionate kiss.


	23. Closing In

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Closing In:_

Takeru sat in the hotel with his mind astray, somewhere out in space. _What's the point anymore?_ He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, noticing Hiroji step out, drying his hair.

"What is it?" the other boy asked. Takeru shook his head. Hiroji glared at him.

"Look!" he barked, "You better not be pussying out on me now!"

"I'm not!" Hiroji grabbed him by the shirt.

"We've come too far now to quit!"

"I know!" Takeru shouted back. "But…"

"But what?!"

Takeru looked away sheepishly. "What's the point?"

Hiroji saw red upon hearing that question. "What's the point? What's the point?!"

"Yes!" Takeru shouted. "We've been on this hunt for eight years! And what have we to show for it? Nothing! We lost everything! My mom left dad! What about your aunt, huh? What have we been doing this for all this time?!" Hiroji gritted his teeth and punched the younger boy into the wall.

"Don't ever talk about my aunt so freely!" he yelled. "This hurt is worth everything!"

"I don't see how! It's all stupid!"

"No, it's not! We are hunters; this is all we know!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a hunter anymore!"

"What did you say?!"

Takeru pushed himself to his feet. "I quit being a hunter!"

"You can't do that!" Hiroji barked.

"Watch me," the other boy hissed. He got up and walked out of the room. The other boy snorted at his defiance.

"Fine! Who needs you anyway?" he snapped. "I can finish this mission all by myself!" Hiroji whipped out their marked up map. Every entrance had an "X" marked on it. He nodded, satisfied. _It's ready. It's finally ready._

After eight days had passed, Hiroji turned on his radiophone.

"Yes?" the leader of the camp said from the other end.

"Everything's ready," Hiroji told him.

"Where can we enter?" the leader asked. Hiroji took a quick look at the marked-up map.

"There are two entrances in the west, three in the north, seven in the east, and a hidden one in the south," he read off.

"Good," the leader answered. "Where's Takeru?" Hiroji gritted his teeth.

"Gone, sir."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"He's walked out of the mission."

"And why would he do that?"

Hiroji shrugged his shoulders. "He just quit, sir."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate," the leader said.

"What shall we do?" Hiroji asked.

"Continue on, as planned." The boy saluted over the phone, despite not being seen.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Meet my party at the south entrance," the leader instructed. "Send off the flares to begin the charge."

"Yes sir! Over and out!" Hiroji cut off the radiophone at the sound of a knock on the door. "Coming," he said, rolling his eyes. He opened the door, thinking it was Takeru.

"So, have you finally calm down and ca-?" He paused when he saw the barrel of a gun in his face. With one shot to the head, the hunter boy fell backward onto the carpet, starting a full-on war in Wonderland.


	24. Escape and War

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Escape and War:_

At ten o'clock, flares lit up the sky. The hunters all looked up eagerly, as their leader raised his gun in the air.

"Alright, men!" he shouted. "Divide and surround the wall!" The hunters cheered and marched as they began to carry out their attack. Pixies floating in the air took off into the city.

Up to this point, the Queen's plan had worked. Takeru had doubted his own father's plan from the start, which the pixies used to their advantage. Once they had broken the boys up, everything else fell into place. The girls spying around the city pushed their weight in its all against the outer walls. They only had to wait for the attack.

The east fell first. The cat girls waited behind the gates as they counted down to the first siege. The Door Girl soon gave the signal. Smiles erupted on the cats' faces as the first gate came down.

"Hello boys!" they greeted, to the hunters. The hunters tried to ready their guns.

"Tsk, tsk," Kazue's double said. "That won't work, boys!"

"Huh?" the squad leader asked, confused. It didn't take long for them to wipe out the east squadron. Surprisingly, the swords were able to take out the guns. The leaders became desperate and tried to call for back-up.

"Mayday! Mayday!" they cried. "Requesting back-up! They have us outnumbered! Requesting back-up immed-!" One slash ended their cries for help. The east troops fell entirely within an hour.

The north and west also went down in a breeze. The women wouldn't even let them in. At the south and final gate, the lead hunter gritted his teeth.

"They must have figured out our plan!" he shouted. "Damn it!"

"What do we do now?" one of the hunters asked. The leader tried to hide his fears behind a tough look.

"Go forward!" he shouted. The men looked at him, panicking.

"What?!" they all shouted. The leader stood fast on his feet.

"We can't turn back now! We've come too far! We can't give up!" He grabbed tightly onto his gun. "If we die today," their leader added, "Let us die like men!" The hunters followed, rising to their feet.

"Yeah!" they cheered. The Queen and her army waited behind the southern gate. Emiko's double drew out her whip.

"This is it, girls," she said. "Commence attack!" Once the gate opened, the final battle began at sundown.

Meanwhile, Anna and Bunny-tan prepared to leave.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Bunny replied. "What's going on outside?"

"I'm not sure," the other woman answered. "But, it could work to our advantage. Let's get going!"

"Right."

Both headed out the back door of the apartment. Anna glanced over her shoulder.

"You know the way, right?"

Bunny nodded her head. "Yes, I know a shortcut to hidden gate," Tsuzuki's female counterpart said.

"Good," Anna said. "Lead the way!" She moved aside to let Bunny step in front. They began their walk without a single word.

As they headed out of the lusty city, they heard shouting, gunfire, and boots pounding the ground around them. Bunny-tan trembled where she stood.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked.

"The guns," Bunny said in a quaking voice. "They scare me." She whipped around to face Anna. "I don't think I can do this." The other woman grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No!" she snapped. "Don't chicken out now! We can't give up!"

Bunny lowered her eyes. "But, what if I don't have a home to go back to?"

"You won't know unless you try, right?" Anna asked. "Do you want to stay in this book forever?"

Bunny shook her head, her good senses kicking in. "No! I want to go home."  
"Good, then let's go."

The other woman nodded and picked up the pace. They didn't stop moving until they came to the woods. Bunny froze and listened around them.

"It's quiet," she whispered.

"Yes," Anna said. "We're away from the city now." Bunny cheered up a bit at those words.

"I guess we are," she said.

"Now, how do we get the gate?"

"Follow me!" Bunny said aloud. The women crossed through the thickness of the woods until they came to a flight of stone steps.

"There," Bunny said, pointing. "The exit's all the way up there." She and Anna hurried up the stairs; but at the top, Takeru sat, waiting.

"You finally came," the young ex-hunter said. "I knew you would."


	25. End to Home

_Chapter Twenty-Five: End to Home:_

"Here it is," Hotaru said, returning to the office. "I found the key." She found everyone standing around and staring the book intently. The loli demon giggled to herself.

"Pretty good story, huh?" she asked.

"Shhh!" everyone hissed.

"Oh," Hotaru whispered. "Anyway, here's the key." She held up a small silver latch clip. Everyone glanced up at it.

"How does it work?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'll show you," the loli demon said. She walked over to the book and placed it on top of the pages.

"Now what?" Watari asked.

"We wait," Hotaru said. "It would help to back up, soon." Everyone took a step backward, but kept reading.

Takeru rose to his feet. A look of shock spread over Bunny's face.

"It's you!" she gasped. Anna looked back and forth, puzzled.

"Uh… okay," she said. "What the hell is this?" Takeru walked over and took Bunny by the hands.

"I've been looking for you," he said. "Why did you run away from me?" Tsuzuki's female counterpart lowered her head.

"I was scared," she confessed. "I'm sorry."

"You were scared?" the boy asked. "But why? Don't you love me?" Bunny pressed her lips together.

"I do, but…"

"But what?" Takeru demanded. "Tell me why!"

"Hold up here!" Anna cut in. "What is all of this?" The couple looked up at her. Bunny's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh," she murmured. "This is my fiancé I was talking about."

"Huh?" she asked. "This guy?"

"Yes," Takeru answered. "And who are you?" Anna put up her hands.

"Somebody trying to go home," she said. "And Bunny's helping me out."

"Yes," Bunny said quickly. Takeru looked at both women.

"Still doesn't answer my question," he said. Bunny looked down at her feet. Anna clenched her fists at her sides.

"Tell him already," she said. Takeru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Bunny swallowed with her eyes to the ground. "What does she mean?" Takeru asked. "Bunny, say something. What is she talking about?" The Purple Rabbit lifted her head.

"I'm scared of commitment!" she blurted out. Takeru looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" he asked.

"I love you so much," she confessed. "But, I can't handle marriage. I don't do commitments or relationships."

"Well, we don't have to get married if you don't want to," Takeru admitted. Bunny looked at him, surprised.

"What?" He kindly shook his head.

"I just want to make you happy," he said. "If you don't want to get married, fine."

"You promise?" she asked with big eyes.

"Yes! Just come home, please?"

"Well?" Anna asked. "What's it going to be?" Bunny pressed her lips together as she smiled.

"Put my soul back into my body," she commanded. "I want to go home." Anna gave her a proud smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" she replied. The woman reached into her skirt waistband and pulled out the gem.

"Put it in and hold my hand," Bunny instructed, taking Takeru by the hand as she spoke. Anna took hold of Bunny's other hand and shoved the gem, her soul, into her chest. Once the gem went into Bunny's body, a giant pink light formed and swallowed all three of them whole.

In the office, the book's pages began to glow.

"Stand back, everyone!" Hotaru shouted. The crew stepped back again as pink light shot out of the pages. Anna came forward and landed her feet on the thin carpet. She opened her eyes as she drew in slow breaths. Hotaru stepped forward with a little smile on her face.

"Welcome back," she said. Anna's eyes looked worn out as she surveyed her friends.

"I'm back," she whispered. Anna slowly sank to her knees and passed out on the office floor as the book on the desk closed itself for good.

"Anna-chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Hotaru rested her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," she told her. "Let her sleep it off."

"Could I at least move her to a couch?" the shinigami asked.

"Fair enough," the loli demon said with a shrug. She walked over to the desk and put her beloved book back in the bookcase, never to be touched again.

In the doorway, the little purple rabbit watched the group of people move about.  
_I'm free to go back home now_, she thought. _I thank you._ The rabbit bowed her head and vanished into thin air.

Owari


End file.
